Ascension of a Demon
by Arkraiththeepicbrony
Summary: As demonkind starves its up to their leader to defeat the elements and make way for his armies.When things go wrong he is forced to save the ponies instead to take out a new, much more terrible threat. That not only threatens the survival of his kind but all of equestria. Im still working on it soooo yeah
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers , it is I , Arkraith. I had a previous version of this chapter but it was meh and i got a lot of constructive criticism. I decided**

 **to use a beta reader to help me edit and it was a big help . Thanks FlashKenshin77. SO! without further ado here's v2.0 of Ascension of a**

 **demon CH.1 . C U LATER.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own MLP cause if i did i wouldn't be on a FANfiction site now would I? Also My OC is mine and mine alone, not that i don't**

 **trust you guys, but there's always the trolls and whatnot. If you ask for permission though, i might let you use Him/it/her or whatever my oc**

 **are/is/or will be. Edited:HOW COME NO ONE TOLD ME THE FORMAT WAS OFF :'( I had to do so much to fix it. I copy and pasted the original A/N Anyways enjoy the fixed version**

Chapter 1. (Chapter names always have spoilers)

The Elements of Harmony, powerful relics used to vanquish evil from the lands of Equestria. There are, however, beings that have manifested into the guardians that use the power of the relics to protect their precious land. They are also the only thing between me and total domination over Equestria. Why do I want to take over and dominate the harmonious Equestria? The answer is quite simple; like all demons, I feed off suffering, despair, and the chaos of other creatures.

I am Lord Arkraith, co-ruler of demons. My brother, Aldrin, and I rule together to keep our few subjects happy. Almost three fourths of our species was wiped out during the great drought, also known as Celestia's millennial reign of "peace". We control the suffering of souls sent down to Perdition and unlike lore and myths would have you believe, they do not last for eternity. Eventually they can no longer suffer and we have no use for them so we send them to purgatory.

Aldrin is in charge of maintaining the flow of these souls so that we can get the most suffering out of them before they fizzle out and we can no longer go to the surface to collect new souls. These souls are the power source of all energy and demon magic in the underworld. Without these souls we are weak, and for the lesser demons, powerless.

After the drought, there was a light of hope with the return of Nightmare Moon. She was a chance for food, a chance for demons to feast again, but, as quickly as she returned … she was defeated. Nightmare Moon was no more and in her place was Princess Luna. The "Defender of the Night" one could say and as such protector of dreams. Now, we were no longer able to collect shards of souls that break apart during nightmares.

The Elements were our worst nightmare; any discord, chaos, or suffering were stopped before we could get enough to eat. All chances of food were quickly wiped out. Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra , and even Lord Tirek. All were defeated by the Elements. As co-ruler of the Underworld, it is my duty to protect and care for my subjects. I can't do that with the Elements and that is why I'm taking it into my own hands.

My armies are going to attack the overworld in two months time. I have that long to vanquish the Elements or their power. My subjects are starving, we need food or we will all perish. The little demon magic we have left in the underworld is causing our overworld transformations to take a lot longer than they should however. You see, to go into the overworld, we have to completely transform our bodies by reorganizing our molecular structure. Like teleportation, if you would. But because our forms are so grotesque, we have to form into something else that has the same mass. It may not seem like it but it is very efficient and it takes a while, but having something wrong with the transfer is very rare.

"I'm not to sure about this Arkraith," Aldrin said with doubt.

"Don't worry I'm almost one hundred percent sure that this plan will not fail." I stated.

"That's not helping , what if something goes wrong with the transfer or if the Elements are too strong?"

"You and I both know that the chances of something going wrong with the transfer is nearly impossible and i don't have to defeat the Elements. Just taking out one of them would destroy the powerful link between them. You're just being paranoid."

"Yes, I guess you're right, I mean this IS a big moment for the demons."

"Don't worry, plus, we always have plan B."

"You're right, I'm sorry i doubted you."

"It's fine, I understand where the doubt is coming from but I'm the strongest demon. If I can't defeat them, no one can."

"Then how do you plan to defeat them if our armies put together can't?"

"...I'm not sure. But… I will find a way. It's the only way our subjects can continue living."

"Then why can't i go with you?"

"You know why, you're the only one capable of controlling and maintaining the souls."

"I…" Aldrin sighed. "You're right, I wish there was another option."

"There probably is but this is the one we are going with."

"Alright, just make sure you complete the mission. And please…"

"What?" I gave a confused look.

"Please promise me you won't use plan B unless you absolutely have to, it's too risky."

I looked deep into his eyes and put my hand on his shoulder. "I…" I quickly turned away. "I know it's risky, but if I have to…" I started walking away. "I will do what I must."

I left Aldrin's chambers and walked down a couple halls to the balcony which overlooks what looks to be a carved out city in a giant cavern. It was roomy, with enough space to fly leisurely in our 'sky'. Lava falls were everywhere, lighting the surrounding terrain, the base in the ceiling. Pools of lava dotted the area around our palace. Basically just your average hell hole.

After a couple minutes of waiting there was a knock at the balcony door, a pause, and another knock "Highness, Xerath says it's time." I turned, it was just the messenger boy .

"Coming," I say loud enough for him to hear. Xerath doesn't really have a title but if he did it would probably be a high priest except he's the opposite of a priest. He knows a lot of high level magic and is the one in charge of getting the demon magic ready for the armies' transfer. I follow the messenger, i know where Xerath's room is but i follow just as a formality.

As I enter his room, I am greeted by fancy tapestry, ancient relics, a glowing magical ring, and Xerath focused on his current project. "Greetings Xerath, I hear the spell is ready."

He jumps and snaps his head at me. "Oh! Your Highness, I didn't hear you come in, my apologies."

" Aren't you are the one who sent for me?" I retorted.

"W-well… I-I… Uh..." He panicked a little.

"It's fine," I smile, "I know how caught up in your work you can get."

He calmed down a bit before he nervously chuckled. "Well yes but I should have been more aware."

"I already said it's fine, what's the project this time?"

"Well I've been researching faster and more efficient ways to process the souls."

"How's it coming along?"

"Well… I was reading the ancient texts of our forefathers trying to accomplish the same thing. Sadly, they all ended in failure."

"Hmmm, Interesting..."

He waved a hand dismissively. "But you're not here for that, you're here for the transfer. I've heard the plan and I must say what you're doing is brave and I respect your decision."

"Good to hear, so it's ready, correct?"

"Yes," his face became serious, "but how exactly do you plan on defeating the Elements?"

"Let me worry about that."

"You don't know what you're gonna do, do you?" He frowned. "I respect you as I'm sure every one of your subjects do; you're a great leader. I just don't want you to get defeated because you were ill prepared."

I give him a reassuring smile. "Thanks and don't you worry I will win."

He sighs and shakes his head wearily. "If you say so Arkraith. You have been briefed right?"

"Yes, I'm not gonna get lost, I go up there like every week to collect souls remember?"

"Yes, but you've never had a mission this important. The entire fate of demonkind rests on your shoulders." His seriousness returns with a frown.

"I know, I'm not naive. I know what's at stake, what I'm doing, and I know that I will succeed." I walked into the magic circle on the floor as he started chanting.

"Or die trying," he muttered under his breath before staring at me. "Good luck Highness." He began to cast the spell and after a few seconds his hands began to glow. He suddenly slammed his fists into the edge of the circle and the magic spell surges to life.

I salute him and he salutes back before the world is replaced by colorful lights. The transfer has started and I'm on my way to save my people. "Ponies, your reign of "harmony" is over. It's time for a new era, the era of Retribution."

 **The other Ending A/N was pretty bad so I'm replacing it with this one. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Ascension of a demon. There is plenty more where this came from. Please leave a review on your thoughts of the story C U LATER**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello dear readers, it is I, Arkraith. I'm new to so i have no idea how to do anything. Along with these weird paragraphs and**

 **line spacing. I hope you can look past this while i try to fix it somehow. Thanks again to FlashKenshin77 for being me beta reader as well as**

 **one of my best supporters. Anyways I hope you enjoy chapter 2 of Ascension of a Demon. C U LATER.**

 **CHAPTER 2. Sorry about the weird formatting. This happened and I don't know any easy was to fix it. Try to bear through it one time. After this there will be no more weird formatting**

The colors surrounding my vision cease and I'm greeted by the bright blue sky. I've always been

fascinated with it. Where does it go? Where does it start? Is there even an end? What lies

beyond the blue sea in the sky?

But I'm not here to watch the sky, I'm here to save my people by defeating the Elements of

Harmony and restoring chaos. For that I need a plan, and a good one at that. Every other

opponent the Elements have faced had one huge weakness and I can't afford to repeat their

mistake.

Nightmare Moon, Discord, Starlight Glimmer, vastly different villains, felled by the same

weakness. Their goal was not to defeat the Elements, but to take over all of Equestria… mostly.

Me? I'm not gonna make that mistake or …I can't, because my goal IS to defeat the Elements

and that is exactly what I plan on doing.

I know that the one of the Elements is a princess, which makes things a little more complicated

because being a princess makes her an alicorn. A much more powerful being excelling in magic,

flying, and strength, each of the three pony races' defining characteristic.

But, that won't matter when I'm fighting, I'm much stronger than any level they could hope to be.

It's the Elements power I'm worried about; with all six any and all evils will fall before their power.

But without even one of those relics, its power is completely gone. It's that simple, or will be, I

hope.

I stand up and stretch my wings. Yes I have wings, my overworld form is A F*CKING

DRAGON-... ehem *cough*... ima - ima dragon. I like dragons.

I have black scales with purple spines with red and gold highlights . And using a pony as a size

reference i'm about five times your average pony. Not a monster dragon, but also not a wimp.

Briefing said, the Elements are located in Ponyville. I know where that is, but without a point of

reference I'm lost. I haven't learned to read the stars to help me navigate, besides, it's not even

that dark and I want to get to Ponyville as quickly as possible.

I got out my DPS (Demon positioning system), a magical device used to help demons navigate

the overworld. I found Ponyville was about a three hours flight from here, northwest. {A/N I don't

know the layout of Equestria nor do I have a map so if you know what's southeast of Ponyville,

pretend you don't.}

With my destination at claw, I took flight and headed there. My powerful wings glided me through

the air, flapping only when necessary. Two and a half hours in, I got bored of the landscape and

looked at the horizon as the sun starts to set. The orange, red, and yellow filled up the sky. It's

crazy to think there is an object that powerful. And to think, Celestia moves it with raw magic

every single day. That's just a fraction of her power and the power of alicorns, as she moved

both the sun and moon for a millennia and probably still a lot farther back. With that kind of power

there were still foes she couldn't defeat, even with her sister. The Elements defeated those foes

without even any effort. If I don't play this right, I will be the next one to fall.

I doubt that, though, because I have a secret spell. Xerath helped me make it, but the thing is, it's

still a prototype. We're not even sure if it will work. It takes large amounts of skill and magical

power, however if it does work, the Elements and all their power will be completely nullified.

Making me an unstoppable force.

Either way I should still be aware of the Element of Magic. She is an alicorn like Celestia,

however, she's new to it so her power will not be as great but she still has an admirable amount

of unlocked potential. With unknown limits so far.

I can't conjure the spell with ease yet, so I can't rely on it to save me. I will have to strike swiftly

with accuracy and precision. So that they will not have time to prepare the Elements.

This, however, will be hard as I must find a somepony the Princess holds dear, since she lives in

a castle made of some kind of magical crystal. Two of the weakest targets live in the middle of

Ponyville. I can't go to any of these three without being seen. The last three live outside of

Ponyville. A cottage near the Everfree Forest, a barn on the edge of Ponyville, and a cloudhouse.

The barn is on the other side of Ponyville and it's a barn so I don't think there will be any good

hiding spots to observe that mares weakness. The cloud house is also not a good idea, the sky

gives the pegasus an advantage as well as revealing my position. That leaves the cottage next to

the Everfree Forest. That pony has an affinity for animals. By herself however I'm pretty sure she

is weak… That settles it then. I'll head to the Everfree Forest for cover and wait for a chance to

strike, shouldn't be too hard, she does live alone.

PONY POV

"So uh... why is it at my house again?" A pink maned, yellow coated mare asked quite timidly.

"We've already gone over this, Fluttershy," replies a purple mare with many hues of purple in her

mane. "I'm still uncomfortable in my castle, Rarity is working on a big project and couldn't come,

AJ has to get up early for a harvest tomorrow, Rainbow Dash lives in a cloud, and she has a

nightmarish fear of Pinkie's place for some reason." She looked at Rainbow Dash, a mare who's

name is mostly self explanatory towards her looks, she has a rainbow mane and a cyan coat.

The purple mare looks at Rainbow Dash.

She shrugged. "I don't get it, every time I think about it my wings just start aching, I can't explain

it."

"I could probably do some tests to see what is the problem." The purple mare replied overly

enthusiastic and with a bit of a hop in excitement.

"Sure Twilight, but maybe AFTER Fluttershy's FIRST sleepover."

"Whaaat?" Was Twilight's answer, who looked at the timid pegasus in response. "This is your

first sleepover?"

Fluttershy's simple reply was a slight nod. "That's why we got to make it the BESTEST

SLEEPOVER EVER!" A completely pink mare ,with a slightly darker pink in her mane, shouted

out.

All the surrounding ponies looked at them. Fluttershy's head fell low in embarrassment. "Be quiet

Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy hates being in the center of attention."

"Oopsie," The pink pony replied with her never ending smile.

"Well anyways, we should probably start heading over to her house. It's getting quite dark."

Twilight stated.

"T-that s-s-sounds g-great. W-we should h-hurry." Fluttershy whispered.

"Alright , let's go girls," Twilight instructed.

They all got up from the table they had been at in the library, planning the sleepover, and left the

comfort and safety of the tree. As they left, Pinkie had the weirdest spasm. She looked around

trying to find the cause. Not finding a sensible conclusion, she knew it could only mean one thing

. " _My pinkie sense_?" she thought. {A/N The thought is in quotations because we all know that

Pinkie never has an "understandable" train of thought. Her "thoughts" are more like translations

from her mind A/N} "Change, change is about to happen, I can't tell what yet, but it's big, really

big." She left to follow the others with bounding steps . "This is gonna be super DUPER exciting,"

Pinkie said in her usual happy-go-lucky tone.

"I know right? This is gonna be an amazing first sleepover for Fluttershy." Twilight responded.

Pinkie giggled, not at what Twilight said, but because Twilight didn't understand the meaning of

what she said. "Let's get this party started," Pinkie whispered while grinning her signature grin,

bouncing off into the distance with the other ponies.

 **Along with me being the procrastinate king. I also am a student as well as hardcore gamer. Writing is not #1 on my to-do list nor is it very** **important to me. I do this because i want to share my ideas and because at times it can be fun and the interactions with other authors are** **enjoyable. It is a great experience but not a hobby. Anyways I will be working on this chapter while its up as well as chapter 3 and maybe** **even edit chapter 1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**As i was waiting for my beta reader to finish up, i thought, "Why not just upload the incomplete version so that i can keep up to date then, reupload when i get the edited version" My plan is genius, i know Xd jk. I really don't know how i haven't though of it before. But now i will upload more frequently (for now). Please read and review, its nice to know people are reading my story and i want to hear their/your thoughts**

 **ARKRAITH POV**

As I flew to ponyville I was thinking about my target, i don't know much about her except she's physically as well as psychologically weak and being the element of kindness doesn't really have its perks in a fight . She is a pegasus but hardly is able to fly and is slow, i could use this to my advantage. I'll head to her house and hide so that i can wait to ambush her. If anything goes wrong i have plan might not work , but if it does , it will conquer all of equestria.

As i try to find a good hiding spot i hear sounds of talk behind me. when i look back at the trail i see a few ponies . "oh no" i whisper to myself . In panic I fly behind the house but now i have another problem. I'm on the house in plain sight,if they even look outside a window or happen to peak around the house, I'm screwed, luckily i'm a genius. I ready my demon magic and speak the incantation " _ **Iztibitimixy**_ "(Invisibility) , as i fade from sight . " _ok , now, who are those ponies_ ". I ready another incantation " _ **Sak Bicvx**_ "(Far Sight) . My vision "zooms" as I focus. I see the other ponies beside the target are the alicorn princess, a totally pink bouncing pony, and a cyan pony with a rainbow mane and tail. " _This could end badly, i can't miss or i'll be in some deep manure"_ .

I turn off my second incantation, returning my sight to normal. I crawl closer to the front of the house and lower my position into a pounce as they get closer. I can hear their conversation as they get closer. I close my eyes in order to focus and tune them out. My heart is beating so loudly I think they might hear me, which might actually be a possibility at this point. As the cross a small bridge leading to the house I start to tense. " _I'm getting nervous_ " I think to myself, " _You shouldn't be nervous, only all of demonkind rest on your shoulders_ ". " _Shadupp brain, you're not helping_ ". " _Make me."_. goddamnit, I don't have time to argue with myself.

They are a few meters away when I open my eyes. " _NOW!" ._ I leap with all my might straight at the yellow pony , creating a large impression on the house as I do so. I'm a gust in the air to them with my invisibility, " _victory is mine_ " I think as i'm about to collide. But right before I make contact a pink blur rushes by and I slam my claws into the ground creating a small crater. " _What!?_ " Because of my momentum i'm forced to do a roll to avoid direct collision with the ground.

I wind up facing all 4 ponies with the pink one still on the element of kindness. The other two look at me in shock and disbelief. I look down at myself not knowing what to expect. I notice nothing is different, which is the problem, I must have lost focus when I did the roll , I am no longer invisible. The pink pony gets up and tries to help the yellow one. Who refuses to even get out of the fetal position in fear. I look at the pink pony "How, how did you know?" I ask, with my invisibility and speed there's no way she could have physically been able to avoid me, much less see me. She responds with "Wouldn't you like to know" in a mock tone pulling her bottom eyelid down and sticking her tongue out. My eyes widened in anger and surprise.

" _Who is this mare? She avoids my ambush and then taunts me!?"_. "Who are you?!" The alicorn princess asks, taking my attention away from the pink one. I stand as straight as I possibly can and do the most over dramatic bow possible as a dragon "Why, i'm the beginning of the end of the elements of harmony, at your service." Before they can respond I charge at the yellow pony once again who is still shaking in a fetal position with the pink pony by her side. It's a futile attempt as i'm knocked a ways to the side by the cyan pony who i forgot about. I do a couple rolls before stopping.

As i get up and brush myself off I ask them "What are your names?" Dropping the posh tone. The cyan pony does a barrel roll while rushing at me. Being prepared this time i do a spin to juke her and grab her leg as she fliess past. "It was a simple question. No need to get so aggressive". I throw her at the house and she manages to catch herself inches before impact. She growls but cools down flying closer and says with closed eyes and a smirk "I'm rainbow dash, fastest flyer in all of equestria, and easily 20% cooler than you!". "Oh is that so?, well, are you faster than lightning?" I say ," _ **Micvxzizc!**_ "(Lightning).

She barely has time to open her eyes as a powerful lightning bolt strikes her in the chest. She is shot out of the sky and lands with a loud THUD as she hits the ground, knocked out. "Hey! You can't hurt my friend like that!" I look over and the pink pony is standing up alongside the yellow one , who looks like she just finished crying. "Try to stop me" I taunt with a grin . She charges at me and i get ready to counter her but she stops short, throwing me off guard. "PARTY TIME!" she yells. I'm more than confused at this point but i try so charge her. She pulls a cannon seemingly out of nowhere and fires it right in my face. I hear nothing but a load ring and see nothing except bright white.

" _Am i dead?"_. I wonder. My answer is soon given when i feel a hoof hammer against the side of my face knocking me down. I try getting up but am kicked in the chest knocking me down again. " _Holy hell these ponies are strong, I might need to start trying"_ Instead of getting up again I use my magic " _ **Smabv!"**_ (Flash)There was a flash and I open my eyes to see a blurry ground rushing towards me. " _Just what i needed, and without having to think about it"_ I use my wings to catch myself in the air and try to adjust my eyes so I can see. I regain my sight just in time to see a cannon in my face. I do a spin to avoid the blast and fly out of the way.

The pink pony is in a balloon. I rush in and swipe at the balloon popping a hole in it. I watch as the pink pony falls but before she lands the yellow pony swoops in and catches her. I'm genuinely surprised. This scaredy pony managed to face her fears to save her friend. She puts the pink pony down and slowly flies up to me. "w-why are you d-doing this?". Her voice is cute. It's a shame she has to die "Well, element of kindness. I'm a demon, and demons feed off of the suffering of you elements of harmony are bringing balance, we are starving. It's my job to stop you so that we can eat again."I respond with a teacher's tone and some pride.

She is shivering so badly i think her wings might lock up at any time. "Isn't there some other w-way, that d-doesn't involve hurting others?". I chuckle "Do you really think it's that easy? Of course we've tried other ways, we are starving and don't have the strength to fight" I said solemnly, pausing "We feast off of the suffering of souls and unless you know someway to replicate a soul that doesn't feel pain, you're out of luck, we've tried for almost a thousand years now to replicate souls that don't feel pain, it's impossible. We've reached the point where we can manifest a soul, but at the cost of many more" I stopped giving her a chance to think about it. "And i'm not a fan of the whole "world of suffering ponies" but i will protect my people at all costs" . She responded with "w-well maybe ther-" she was cut short as i rushed her.

In her fear her wings locked up and instead of hitting her i hit one of her wings, chopping off half of it. She hit the ground hard, she was crying. It was sad " _If only things weren't like this, I think she's a great being and doesn't deserve this_ " I felt pity as i went in for the killing blow .

 **Hope you enjoyed my story remember RandR (read and review) I also play a lot of league of legends so thats kindof a priority over writing. If i get more support i might do it more. Anyways... C U LATER ( I realized doing the C U LATER thing at the end of my story would make more sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello how are you? jk i don't really care because its not in my personal interest to know you just had a wart removed XD. Im joking if you have any reason other than to annoy me , feel free to message me... ANYWAYS heres chapter 4 this is where poop hits the fan. Also it hasn't been beta read yet so ther WILL be errors i can guarentee that. Fun fact: Chapter 3 was so long that i had to split it into 2 4 being one of them**

I was met with a brick wall, unable to stop myself i slammed into it.I clenched my body in pain. "What the-" was all i managed to get out. I opened my eyes to find a clawed fist rushing to my face " _Not again :(_ " The Fist connected and HOLY HELL it hit like a train. I was sent flying back and crashed into a house . My mind went blank " _My back was in the opposite direction of the yellow ponies house_ ".

I open my eyes to find i'm in another ponies house. I get up quickly and fly out of it , looking for the yellow ponies house. I spotted it but found nothing except the same bloodied crying yellow pony. I was confused but quickly opened my eyes wide in surprise and ducked low kicking behind me as a paw wooshed past me. I made contact with something. "YOU!".I heard in a voice that sent chills down even my spine. I looked at what i hit . "oh damn"

It was discord, the god of was seething with fury, literally, he was boiling with steam coming out of his ears. I would have thought it funny if I wasn't what he was angry about. "YOU!" He repeated, shouting with a voice that felt like it ripped through my soul. "Discord, My old friend, How have you been." . If looks could kill i'd be dead a million times over. "YOU HURT FLUTTERSHY" . " _oh s**t_ " Fluttershy? Is that the name of the yellow pony? I'm gonna guess so, he's not really in the mood for questions. "Can't we just talk this out?"

I was responded with a growl as he snapped his fingers. Suddenly I was surrounded by a vortex of swirling dark clouds. They started blasting lightning at me and i tried to dodge in a futile attempt " _so that's how it's gonna be, huh_ ". I stopped trying to dodge and instead charged up my magic . Time to fight fire with fire , or in this case storm with inferno " _ **Izsekzo!"**_ (Inferno)A powerful blaze erupted from my body shielding me from the storm. It then expanded combining with the storm and growing tremendously consuming discord, bringing him in .

I spoke another incantation " _ **Beam!**_ "(Seal). Making him unable to escape. "Why are you here!?" He asked . I didn't know whether i should tell the truth making him even more mad or lie. Honesty is a virtue. "I'm here to kill fluttershy" . Boy was that the wrong choice. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted rushing at me. I decided to take him head on and he crashed into me pushing me against the fire vortex.

"It's NOT MY CHOICE" I yelled pushing back and punching him in the face. "THEN WHO'S IS IT" He yelled, shoving me and then kicking me in the side. I caught his leg and threw him down. "IT'S TO SAVE MY PEOPLE FROM EXTINCTION" I charged up a huge amount of magic but he slammed into me before i could speak the incantation. "YOU WILL PAY FOR MAKING FLUTTERSHY CRY".

He Fired a powerful blast of magic that i was unable to dodge so was forced to take it head on. It hit directly and it knocked me into the firewall while it started to rip at my skin " _How will i get out of this_ " I then thought about plan b. Plan A was supposed to be an assassination, but it failed. Plan B was supposed to be used only in emergencies. The blast ripped apart one of my wings and knocked me out of the firewall breaking apart the seal and storm with it. I was knocked back with such a force i'm pretty sure i lost consciousness in mid flight for a second.

I ended up crashing into a big building. I didn't even have time to think about where i was before discord grabbed me by the neck. I'm surprised he managed to lift me up, but he did. Broken and almost hopeless i was unable to resist. "I don't care about you or your species..." he spoke almost a whisper, sending shivers down my numb spine. "but you do NOT hurt Fluttershy" . I chuckled "So, are you gonna kill me now or what?". He raised his hand for what i thought would be the final blow. Instead he snapped his fingers and we were back at fluttershy's house. I gave a confused look. "I may be a god of chaos but i'm not a murderer" He responded quietly but dripping with poison. He let go and i fell a foot or two.

I looked up and the four ponies i had first seen were there as well as with two others. They were charging some kind of magic . Discord had mercy but that was a mistake. I quickly charged up as much energy as i could muster and discord tried to knock me down. I blasted him away with my magic as i started to float upwards. " _ **I buwwoz xve souk vokbeb os xve aqopamyqbe; nak,sawize,feaxv, azf pozduebx. Sicvx sok we!"**_ (I summon the four horses of the apocalypse war,famine,death , and conquest. Fight for me!) Plan B was now in effect i had all the elements delivered on a silver platter.

Even if it was dangerous I had to summon them. Four apparitions started to manifest out of seemingly thin air. First was a white stallion equipped with a bow and quiver. He was tall and had a powerful atmosphere He is Conquest. The second was a red horse covered in scars of battle and equipped with a large sword He is War. The third was a black wrinkled horse carrying a scale and looked like he was sick with every disease this is Famine. The last but certainly not least was a pale skeletal horse holding a scythe followed by skeletons and other ghoulish creatures this is Death.A powerful looking chain was generated onto them and made it's way to me.

This is the chain that keeps them under my control. If the chain breaks so does my control on them.I told the horses to charge at the ponies and discord tried to defend them but war just charged into him probably breaking a few of his bones. The ponies were scared manureless but continued with the spell. They turned into totally different ponies that glowed like the morning sun. A powerful pulse blasted off them and it collided with me and the four horses. The horses were barely fazed but was blasted into a tree and was slowly losing consciousness. " _no, no no no no no NO_!" I was losing control on the chain. The horses stopped charging and looked at me. Understanding what was happening. They turned towards the forest "NO!" I screamed. They stopped. I had gotten control back. Just as i did this I looked over to see the elements had fired another blast. This one a beam of swirling rainbows. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" It collided with me. I lost control on the chain.

Not only had i failed to complete my mission but i had also unleashed the four horses of the apocalypse. This will cause suffering, yes, but without control. death will take the souls of the killed and use them for his army and they can still come to perdition, my home, and kill my people. I've failed. I wanted to save my people and made too many mistakes. Now i've doomed all of equestria. I started to cry, or what felt like crying. Everything is black and i'm completely numb. I'm probably dead at this point. I just wish i could undo what i did. I thought of fluttershy "She doesn't deserve this, not at all. I just wish i could save her. Her heart and soul are pure. I regret the choices i've made. If only i had a second chance and a choice where i could save everyone and make everyone happy." I thought of my brother, Aldrin. "I told him i'd be fine, i promised him even. Now he, along with all my people are probably gonna get killed". If only i had the power to save everyone... if only. The world went bright as I lost my grip on life.

 **Too much? Too little? Please read and review it helps more than you can know. Anyways chapter 5 is on its way C U LATER**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had an authors note for this chapter but I acidentally forgot to save... I'm too lazy to write it all again... it was a lot. Please RandR Have a good time**

As I started to regain my consciousness i started to feel pain, and lots of it. Everywhere hurt, my head all the way down to my legs. My body felt weird, awkward, like it wasn't right. Not to mention I couldn't open my eyes. It was blindingly bright. Like I hadn't seen the light all my life.

As my head started to clear up and stop feeling so fuzzy i could feel my body was lying down. Yet it still felt awkward. A little later i realized there were voices around me. All feminine by the sounds of it. My head was still really fuzzy so i couldn't listen to too much or make much sense. What i did hear was small things like "who", "elements", "pony", "reform" ,and "purpose".

I started to get a somewhat clear head and tried to sit up , though still unable to open my eyes due to the light. I let out a groan and the voices stopped. I was in the middle of sitting up when I was hit by a strong force and pushed to the ground. "HEY! Don't move!" My eyes started to adjust I finally was able to identify the person on me. It looked like a blue pony with rainbow hair.

"Who are you?" I asked "Where am I?" i was unable to identify my surroundings or any of these ponies surrounding me. "I think you know who we are" A purple mare asked . "No i really don't, Who are you ponies?" . "Stop playing stupid you know who we are" the rainbow pony stated in a not-so-friendly manner.

I merely gave a questioning look. This only angered the rainbow pony. "Maybe he really isn't the one who did this?" A white mare with a purple mane asked. "Can we ask your name ,sir?" She then spoke to me. I tried to think for a moment trying to find an answer. I came up blank "I-I'm not sure". I tried to think up anything, remember anything. "In fact, i can't remember anything"

The all purple pony walked up next to me and motioned for the rainbow one to get off. "b-but what if he tries something" . "Then you can punch him into next week" The rainbow one , satisfied with that answer , got off and allowed me to sit up. I happily did though it felt awkward and when i looked down to see what was wrong i saw i was a pony myself. It felt wrong like it wasn't meant to be. I was ignoring whatever the ponies were trying to tell me. Lost in my own web of thoughts,questions, and answers. This must be what it feels like for a newborn baby. I let out a sigh. " _How do i want to go about this, none of these ponies trust me in anyway. Let's just wait and see how this turns out."_

I started to listen in on their conversation "-can't trust him yet. We don't even know who he is" The rainbow mare was talking to the rest of them. " I fully agree with you rainbow dear, If this stallion is actually who we think he is, he might try something" The white and purple mare responded.I also concluded that the rainbow one was named "rainbow" go figure. Whether this was a nickname or her actual name I had yet to figure out.

"Well ah fer one think we should give im a chance. As far as we know he could be tellin tha truth." A orange pony with a yellow mane tied in a ponytail. She had a southerner's accent. "Normally i would agree with you aj but right now with what's going to happen i don't want to risk any of your girls safety over this potentially dangerous stranger.". The yellow pony called "aj" was silent for a moment before replying with a "ah guess your right sugarcube". hrm... sugarcube? is that the purple pony's name or a nickname?

While they were discussing what to do with me i got bored and stopped listening. I started to look around at the scenery surrounding us and saw we were next to a cottage and a forest that looked very unwelcoming and dark.I looked the other way and saw we were a walk away from a small city. _"whoever lives here must be alone a lot of the time"_ I looked back at the ponies talking about what they were going to do with me.

I looked closely and saw something i hadn't before, a yellow mare with a pink mane was hiding behind some of the others , trying to say something but it was quite and the others couldn't hear. I looked at her for a while before she sighed and looked at me. When she saw me looking at her she made a sound that I couldn't quite hear and ducked behind the orange mare called "aj" and I got a glance at her and saw she was a pegasus and when looking at her wings I noticed one of them was injured and seemed to have been cut in half pretty recently as the bandaged wrapped around it were caked with dry blood and some still soaking.

The rest of the ponies looked confused for a second before glaring at me "What did you do?" The rainbow one said menacingly. I looked and saw all the ponies had an angry look on their faces. " _Hmmm this will be fun… i hope"(italicize)_. "Well you see here ladies… I caught her checking me out" The look on the yellow ponies face was worth it, until a peculiar cyan colored hoof was inches from my face … and closing distance… fast.

"TWILIGHT!" I hear from some ways away and the hoof stops moving about the hair on a horn's ways away… and horns don't have hair. The "rainbow" pony backed away and looked towards the town to see a baby purple and green dragon running at us. He held in his claw a scroll flapping in the air as he ran up. "Spike! What's wrong!?" I thought the baby's heart was going to explode. " Celestia… she * gasp* she asked for… you to come*gasp* to canterlot… Now"

"Did she say why?" The purple one i deducted named "Twilight" answered . "No… she said that… it was an… emergency" The dragon had stopped gasping at this point but he was still breathing quite heavily "Ok girls let's hurry" She turned to leave and i raised an eyebrow(ponies have that right?)

"Darling… What about _him_ " the white one said . Twilight froze before facehoofing. "I guess we could just bring him with us...celestia would probably know what to do with him". "That sounds like a wonderful idea" said a soft but almost silky voice. I looked around and saw that the yellow pony was the owner of this magnificent voice. I smiled at her and she smiled back lightly before realizing what she was doing and hid behind another pony this time it was behind the white one.

"Anyways let's get going girls, and for you" the "twilight" pony looked at me before casting a spell. When the glow around her horn dissipated I was confused because it felt like nothing happened. When I tried to scratch my chin ,however, I was slightly surprised to find hoof cuffs wrapped around my hooves. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"We can't trust you yet… just be glad i didn't completely tie you up" I chuckled a bit before looking at 'twilight" and said "kinky" i winked at her and she blushed furiously. That was the last thing i saw before yet again a cyan colored hoof was rushing at my face, this time , however, making contact… The world went dark

 **Please review I wanyjxjfjdi blah blah blah I WROTE ALOT BEFORE but I'm not writing it again. Review please, I need a beta reader hope you enjoyed ch6 will be eventually. C U LATER**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello peoples... I forgot what I was gonna type... oh well. I have so little ffree time since I started taking school serious and started doing my work, as well as baseball. Anyways here's chapter 6 of Ascension of a demon. Hope you enjoy**

*NIGHT*

My head felt fuzzy as i started to regain consciousness. What happened? Oh that's right ,i got knocked out… again. I chuckled in my mind before thinking "kinky". That was totally worth though. I then felt a weird feeling on my head and when i opened my eyes i saw a ceiling of a small room. The loud clanking and rattling ,however, told me we were not in a small room but on a train. I sat up in an awkward position and looked around the car.

I saw all the ponies I had seen yesterday were asleep on beds attached to the wall including the dragon. I also saw my pillow was not a pillow, but in fact, the yellow pony. I smiled to myself .This pony who is a complete stranger to me has been so kind while all her other friends, save maybe "aj" , were so distrusting. Why though? Why were these ponies so harsh? So mean? Even to go as far as knocking me out.

I felt sadness and discontent stir in my heart. Even with the small flame of the yellow ponies kindness. All of a sudden I noticed a dark pony with wings and a horn sitting next to me. "What troubles you pony" she asked. This stranger wanted to know about me? Whatever, why not? I sighed before speaking "I don't know why but all these ponies are so distrusting, and I don't know why" The mysterious pony was silent for a few seconds before responding with "Why do they not trust you, may i ask?" I sighed and looked out the window "I'm not sure to be honest… It has something to do with what i did before i woke up i think"

She nodded before gesturing to the pony-pillow "What about her, she seems to trust thou-you" I chuckled sadly "No- she doesn't trust me… she just wants to be kind" She was silent for another few seconds "Why do you want trust?" I closed my eyes in thought. "I don't really know … I guess i just don't want to be seen as a monster.A bad guy. I want to seen as a hero. Someone who helps people because he can. I don't want to be seen as the guy trying to cause the harm in the first place. I just want to be trusted to be that person"

"Then earn that trust-" I opened my eyes at her sudden stop and she was gone. "And now i'm insane… great" I looked at the pony-pillow under me "Oh well at least she's soft" And with that i layed down and fell asleep, thinking about what the mysterious dark stranger had said to me. Even if it was my imagination it was still good advice. If i want these ponies to trust me i will have to earn that trust.

*MORNING*

I started to come to as i felt my pillow stir. I slowly got up as well, seeing as i was apparently an early riser. None of the other ponies had woke yet. After a few moments she started to groan, and a cute one at that. "Morning beautiful" I said catching her by surprise ,causing her to jump 3 feet in the air before landing and crouching low hiding behind her hooves. She blushed a deep red "i'm not… i mean you… I" I laughed at her reaction. "Well it's not like i know your real name, so beautiful will have to do for now" I thought she was going to burst into flames from how red her face was

"It's-" Then she mumbled something incoherent. "I'm sorry beautiful, did i hear you say your name was beautiful?" I said scooting a little closer so i could hear . She looked away and said "It's fluttershy" The "fluttershy" was barely a whisper but i managed to hear. "That's … oddly befitting" She frowned a little before i added "Still it's beautiful name, and this time i'm not just flirting" She blushed and hid her face again before she said something along the lines of "thanks". "Anyways fluttershy you should introduce your friends to me when they wake up" She looked around the room when i said this.

Suddenly a loud grumble came from the shy little pony , in turn, causing her face to light up like a light. I chuckled "Maybe you should get something to eat first-" A second loud grumble came from not fluttershy but from something a lot closer. "WE-we should go get something to eat… that's what i meant to say" This got a smile out of the timid pony.

We walked down to the kitchen car and seeing as it was too early for any actual employees of the train to be r. "I guess I'll make something" Fluttershy smiled a soft smile "You can cook? That's nice" I chuckled "Fluttershy my dear… keyword:Something" She gave me a worried look.

It took me fifteen minutes just to collect what I thought were ingredients and then got what I thought was cooking utensils and did what I thought was cooking it. In the end I created what I thought was food. I told fluttershy to wake the others because it was almost ready. After 5 minutes i went back to our car and found everyone was up.

The first one to notice me was Fluttershy who smiled at me "He's here" she almost whispered to the others. Immediately they hushed and looked at me, causing me to fiercely blush "We didn't know you knew how to cook" I smiled . "Yeah neither did I" They looked slightly confused as i handed out bowls of my food. They looked at it and smiled "Oatmeal, that's a good breakfast choice" Twilight said . They all took a bite and i smiled brightly… that is…. until their faces lit up in disgust for a moment, before they all started chewing slowly and smiling. Except for the rainbow one, who spit up the food into her bowl with a blegh. "That's so gross! What was that garbage?!" I frowned. "twilight" swallowed forcefully causing me to wince at how painful it looked. "RAINBOW!" she shouted loudly making fluttershy duck for cover behind me. "That was not very nice rainbow dash , now apologize!" She was actually genuinely mad which made me feel good, that she was actually fighting with one of her friends to protect me. "Arriving at canterlot" I heard the announcer say. The others were too focused on the fight though to notice. "He's already trying to poison us with bad food, in fact there probably was poison in that!" said the rainbow pony who i realized had the whole name of "rainbow dash"

"How can you say that rainbow dash!" Twilight almost yelling, said train started to slow down, i hardly noticed though as i started to feel tears in my eyes and pain in my heart. "How do you know he didn't?!" Rainbow dash was practically yelling at this point. Twilight's face fell. "W-well i don't" The train came to a stop and i fell from the force. Fluttershy tried to help me p "Oh my are you alright?" When i finally got up all i could manage to say without bursting into tears was "no" With that i ran out of our car and down the train to the door. I heard a faint "wait" before i felt a burning in my heart . I thought to myself "Why did she do that, why does she hate me , and why won't she give me a chance" I tried to earn their trust but she crushed any hopes of that happening by accusing me of poisoning them. I felt tears start to fall "Why am i reacting like this? Like a baby?" The burning in my heart got hotter. I got close to the door. As I passed through the doors of the train I realized I failed to notice one small detail. My heart didn't just FEEL like it was on fire, it WAS on fire LITERALLY.I stopped running and I clutched my chest in pain. My entire body convulsed and I fell to the ground writhing in pain. I must say it was quite the show because when I looked up I saw everyone watching me.

Some people had terror in their eyes,others worry, and some even looked like they were gonna attack. I looked back at the train door just in time to see fluttershy come out of the train and almost faint from how surprised she was. Then I felt something in my head "oh not again" I thought before blacking out.

 **Hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I've got lots of plans for this story and I don't plan on stopping anytime soon. Remember to review. Also stuff OCS if you want I'll c what I can du. I also am deciding wetter or not to make it a harem or just fluttershy (fluttershy will be in the harem) Anyways C U LATER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there faithful readers, it's good to have you read my story again. I worked hard on this chapter and am using it mostly to create plot in later parts of the story. I worked pretty hard on it. My life has been busy with calcunometry or some bs like that. Math sux. RandR. Have fun boys and girls**

*ALDRIN POV*

I was standing on my balcony of the castle overlooking the kingdom. Our kingdom…mine and Arkraith's. A feeling of immense dread fell over me. I missed my brother, we'll he's really my half brother. Our father the late king Doragon. My mother became queen, whereas, after his birth, Arkraith's mother could not be found. My father adopted him and two years later I was born. That's what he told me at least. Arkraith was never told this and believes the queen is his hasn't caused and problems so far so I don't plan to tell him. I still wonder what he's doing. It's only been a little over a day but it still shouldn't have taken that long. I was deep in thought when I heard a knocking on my door.

"Come in" I called out. Walking back into my room I saw my old friend and trusty advisor Damien walk in. I smiled brightly "Hello friend, do you have any news on Arkraith" He smiled and walked over to me "Yes Lord Aldrin, but I'm afraid it is not good…"

His face turned to a frown as well as mine. "He didn't die if that's what you were worried about" I let out the breath I held in. "Then what's the news?" He took out a folder and handed it to me "A messenger was going to bring it to you but I wanted to hand it to you in person, it's a report on Lord Arkraith's status" I looked down at the folder and went to open it. Damien stopped me. "Let me tell you first, I don't think you want a paper telling you about your brother". I nodded "I hope it is not too grim, please tell me what has happened" He nodded lightly.

He went and sat down on a chair and motioned for me to sit in the one beside it, which I did. "Well he made contact with the element of harmony…" He went on to explain the fight and how he would have succeeded if not for discord, the summoning of the four horses of the apocalypse and being hit by the elements "Well as it turns out the elements turned him into a pony" My eyes went wide. "We believe the elements figured out who he was and are currently taking him to Celestia herself to be punished" I thought about it for a moment before a question popped into my head "Why hasn't he been able to escape? I'm sure those pansie ponies wouldn't be able to tie up someone against their will" He chuckled softly "Wellll he apparently got amnesia after the elements transformed him" I was silent , in thought. "Any other news?"

"There was an incident that our scouts reported after he came out of the train, they say he came running out of the train with his chest encompassed in a black flame. Out scientists hypothesized that this was his pony body rejecting his dark magic, after the incident he fainted. That's all there is in the report, you can read over the details if you like"

" Are we capable of sending anyone to his aid?" He shook his head "No, forcing it open so Arkraith could get through did alot of damage to the portal, it won't be repaired for about a month a little after the armies scheduled departure"

I thought about it for a moment "Do we have any agents in the area capable of a rescue mission?" He thought about it for a moment before replying with "I believe agent CL1134 is stationed in canterlot"

"Whisper?"

"Yes I believe that is her codename, she is currently on rest in you sure she can handle it? She's not the most emotionally stable."

"Send her in, make sure she doesn't cause any problems, and make sure she takes him somewhere Celestia can't find him. Brief her on his current status too I want her to know he has amnesia"

"Yes sir, don't worry, she's the best of the best" I shook my head and replied. "This is Arkraith, if those ponies fed lies to him he will believe them and if they make him think that they are his friends he will protect them, especially if he believes they are good natured"

Damien left the room leaving me to my own thoughts "We will rescue you Brother, you still have to save your people"...

*ARKRAITH'S POV*

I felt my body start to wake and it did not like that. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I heard someone talking in the background.I felt my body take control of itself and it started flailing "WHAT!? But we just gave him phenobarbital! Get me some more right now!" What the hell were these people trying to do to me? I struggled some more before finding myself strapped to a bed of some sort. And I was in a white room filled with surprisingly advanced equipment. I was not about to let myself be a test subject so I pulled harder on the straps and felt them start to come loose. "Hurry with the sedative! He's breaking loose" AW HELLS NAW! I'm not going to be put under by some sort of sedative. I pulled harder and felt the straps break loose.

I jumped right up and saw a few people that looked to be doctors and some were holding syringes and other equipment. I looked for the door and ran right at it breaking through it with unnatural strength. On the outside there were what looked to be guard stationed there and when they saw me run past one of them lit up his horn and I heard a loud wail. AW damn it. I ran through halls and weaved through guards until eventually I took a wrong right turn and came to a hall with nothing but a window at the end. I looked behind me and saw the guards closing in fast. I ran up to the window and looked out. I instantly got a feeling of vertigo just looking down. I turned behind me and saw i was surrounded.

I stepped up onto the window and looked down again. I grinned "hrm it's a long way down, I would probably die, and we don't want that." The guards tensed up "Now take a step back or I jump" they did. Haha I got out of this one "And another" they took another step back. "Now drop yo-" but instead of letting me finish , the stool of the window broke and I felt my body fall.

Well… shoot. As I fell I twisted my body so I could see the ground. Now if I want to not die what do I have to do? Oh I know "HEEELP!" I shut my eyes and prepared to hit as the ground came closer. But my body started to slow down and I opened my eyes to find a grassy wall in front of my face and my body surrounded by a golden aura. I found out soon enough it was not a grassy wall but a grassy ground, when the aura disappeared. I fell flat on my face "ow, that was fun" I said to the ground. "Oooh Oooh can I try!?" OH no oh God no, not her. I look up and see a white royal looking pony with wings and a horn and a warm,caring smile,who kind of reminded me of the pony I saw on the train. The ponies from the train all next to her. There was an awkward silence before the royal looking one spoke up "Hello, you must be the pony twilight spoke of" I kept myself from saying "all kinky I hope". She continued "I am princess Celestia co-ruler of this land with my sister , Princess luna" so this is who I was being brought to.

"I don't think you have been formally introduced have you?" I shook my head at the princess' question "Nope, I've been busy fainting and getting knocked out" Celestia chuckled but rainbow dash looked regretful. She pointed to twilight "This is my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle" Twilight made a pose .She pointed to the white and purple mare "This is rarity"Rarity also did a pose she went on to point to the orange one "This is applejack" Applejack also did a pose, taking off her hat. She pointed to the pink one "This is pinkie pie" Pinkie just smiled widely and continued pointed to rainbow dash "This is-" I interpret her "Rainbow dash, we've already got pretty close" She chuckled lightly "Yes I heard about your little 'incident' on the think we know what caused it"She started walking to the entrance of the castle, everyone following "I believe you already met fluttershy" I looked around trying to find her. Celestia answered my question before I could ask. "She basically carried you all the way here from the train. She's resting in one of our guest rooms"

"Can I go see her?" We were walking into the front entrance now. "Yes but she may not be awake now" She carried me here from the train station, that's quite surprising. We walked in awkward silence for a while, passing guards,doors, and decorative designs. We came up to a door which I could only assume was the guest room fluttershy was in. Celestia opened the door for me and I walked in. Celestia closed the door behind me. "Are you sure that's okay" I heard a muffled twilight say from out the door. "Have faith twilight" said a muffled Celestia.

Fluttershy was sleeping soundly on the bed. She looked exhausted, I can only imagine how hard it must have been to carry me all the way here from the train station. I felt a pain in my heart . "She's this way because of you, you know" I heard an oddly familiar voice say to my right. I looked and saw what looked like an Mish mash of various creatures. "Who are you?" .He grunted then said to himself "Of course you wouldn't remember" I was confused now. "Remember what?". "I would kill you right here, right now if fluttershy hadn't saved you".

I was genuinely scared."I'm sorry, you seem to care about her a lot"

"More than you know" He clenched his fist. He looked at me fiercely . I was trembling "Why don't you remember?!"

"I-I don't know what I'm SUPPOSED to remember" I started to get worked up.

"Everything!?ANYTHING!?" I started to feel tears well up in my eyes, not again.

"I-I CAN'T" I felt the tears start to fall. He came up to me and grabbed me firmly "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I felt my heart start to burn "I'm sorry!" I was crying now. Why was I crying. Why is he yelling! I felt the pain in my my chest get stronger. "IT'S YOUR FAULT". He was full on shouting now. As well as I was full on crying "I'M SORRY!" The pain in my chest got to the point where it felt like it was literally burning through me. I looked down and saw,through teary eyes an actual fire. Not again. I felt my body convulse and I collapsed. My consciousness started to slip away. "Celestia NOW!" I heard the guy shout and the door burst open and Celestia as well as the dark pony from the train came rushing in. I could barely see at this point. My consciousness slipped farther away but before it fully did so I felt something touch my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw the two ponies put their horns on me. They slid their horn's down either side of my face down to my neck and connect back again at my chest, the one on fire. They activated their horns and I felt my a searing pain. It felt like my life force was being drained. I looked down and saw a black sphere being pulled out of my chest. "Oh, lovely" I tried to say,instead a grunt came out.

It felt like an eternity of pain. Though it was more likely a few seconds. After it was pulled out it was hastily put into a box of some sort. I felt like I was falling asleep. Celestia trying to help me up. I just wanted to sleep. She used her magic to lift me up and place me on her back. Warm. Soft. Sleep. Were my last thought before wandering into the land of dreams. Questions can be asked later

 **Hello again. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7. I am working on more chapters but I might be updating too fast/mmuch . Read and review. I'm glad to have people still reading this. If you have any opinions on my writing tell me so I can try to work on it. Anyways next chapter will be up in a few days so C U LATER**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my faithful readers I am pleased to bring you chapter 8. I honestly had the most fun writing this chapter. I also found my 2 biggest flaws in writing (OOr so I think) Consistency and detail. I always switch my writing around and have trouble writing in unimportant details that are just there for imagery. If you have any tips on how I can fix this please tell. Have fun remember to RandR**

My head felt woozy when I woke up to a light knocking on the do Who could be here at this time of night? I looked for a clock to see what time it was. I couldn't find one. I got out of bed, which was larger than I remember. Luckily there was moonlight shining through a window lighting the place up pretty well. There was a knock at the door my way to answer it i was freaked out when i saw someone else in the room, but was relieved when i saw was just a mirror. I hobbled over to it to examine myself. I had a black coat,purple mane with gold highlights and bright red eyes, which had dark bags under felt good to finally know what I looked like. There was another knock. I wobbled over to the door before stopping in front of it to ask "Who is it?" I immediately got the reply "Room service" Confused , I opened the door. "I don't think I orde-" I was stopped dead in my tracks by the beauty of the pony in front of had bright red hair that contrasted perfectly with her bright blue coat, that hid behind her traditional maid uniform "On the other hand maybe I did order you- I mean, 'room service'" She hid her face shyly behind her hooves.

I gestured for her to come in, which she did. "I didn't think this place had this kind of service" I said to her ,half confused, half sly. "We like to give honored guests 'special' treatment" She said to me with a seductive grin. "And here I thought I was under house arrest" I said walking closer, with my own seductive grin. She went and lied down on the couch "We have treatment for that too" She said in a low voice. "Maybe I'll try it sometime" I said, copying her low voice. I continued to walk slowly towards her.

"I'd welcome you with open legs" She said in the most sulty voice i could think possible. This got my blood boiling. When I got to the couch my second head was doing all the thinking so the only thing I could say was "I'd like that" I got on the couch and put my knees on either side of her. I looked at her blushing face before leaning close, lips ready. I felt blood rushing to everywhere in my body. As I got closer she started to lean into it. I don't know if I'd ever done this before but I'll be damned if I don't do it again. She as well as I closed our eyes .

"WHAT do you think you're doing!" said a voice from the bed. The voice belonged to none other than princess Celestia herself. The girl I was on whispered angrily "Why didn't you tell me she was here?" I answered the best I could "Honestly I didn't know". The girl turned to the princess "I'm sorry your majesty I guess i just got carried away, he's a very handsome stallion" The princess got even more angry at this "You and I both know that's not what i'm talking about" the princess looked at me "Do you know who this is!?" I just shrugged "Hit it and quit it?" I said innocently with a grin. The princess shook her head "That's not what I'm talking about" The girl scowled at this. She slowly started to back away… towards the window. I tried to warn her "Hey watch out you're about to-" before I could finish she burst into a green flame for a moment before a whole different pony took her place, this one a pegasus. She jumped off leaving me with a very confused face. Celestia sighed "You should be more careful with who you try to lay with" I was about to ask why but before I could the pony was brought into the room surrounded by a dark purplish blue aura. "I believe you dropped this" I heard from outside before the dark pony I saw on the train came into the room, following the transforming pony. "Hey, you're the pony I saw on the train!" She smiled "Indeed I am, my name is Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia" I looked at luna, then Celestia, then back again "I really see the uh… similarities" They both chuckled lightly

"He really does have that sense of humor you were talking about" Said luna.

"He does, but we have other things to attend to" said Celestia, turning to the still floating prisoner. "What's your name?" I decided to ask, breaking the silence. She hrmphed . "That's no way to treat a 'honored guest'" I said slowly walking towards her. She remained silent. "By the way do you do anything with bondage?" I said still slowly walking towards her. I noticed a blush starting to form on her face. "Can you tell me anything about you?" I asked quietly. My voice showing dominance. She started to struggle a bit , blush still evident. I was next to her now. "Well I guess you've been trained pretty well, such a 'handsome' man like myself might feel a little disappointed" I trailed my hoof down her side. She started to look longing at me. I trailed my hand lower until I started to get close to her- "ALRIGHT I'LL TELL YOU JUST STOP" I stopped and took my hoof off her. "Do tell" Said Celestia. The girl gave a defeated look "My name is agent CL1134, I was sent on a mission to rescue him" She said nodding in my direction. "Rescue?" I asked? She nodded "It was believed you had been captured"

"By who? Who believed I had been captured?" She looked away "… i can't say" I smiled "Well alrighty then, case closed" All three girls looked at me with shocked expressions. They had trouble finding words. "Obviously she just wanted some of me" I said like I had just solved the case of the century. "I mean come on, what kind of problems could she cause, she's so cute" I said gesturing to her entire body. "You wouldn't think that if you knew what I was" She looked away with a sad face. "Are you a dude?" I asked. She shook her head. "Worse" She was barely a whisper. I laughed then stopped abruptly "Oh my! Are you a-a-" She looked up at me with a sad face "Are you both?!" She gave me an infuriated look "No you idiot! I'm a changeling" The silence in the room made it so you could hear an ant drop a pin. "A what?" There were 3 facehooves in the room, none of which were mine. "Changelings are creatures that can change form to manipulate others" Said Celestia. "So?" I questioned. "They use this power to feed off of their victims" Continued Luna. "Like a vampire?" I was still confused. "No, we feed off of the love created in the false relationship" Said CL1134. "I still don't understand, they change form to create a relationship and use that love to feed themselves?" I was starting to understand. "There's more to it than that , but yes that's most of it"

"And how is that bad?" I asked. They all look confused. Celestia responded with "They invaded canterlot at one point and attacked innocent civilians as well as anyone with any love in them so they could feed themselves. They usually steal the identity of loved ones so they can build up love before feeding. They manipulate people by becoming loved ones" This sounded a little bad but brought up another question. "Then why not give it to them?" The princesses looked at me confused but CL1134 looked sad. "If they feed off love then give it to them" CL1134 shook her head. "When ponies realize what we are they feel betrayed and stop loving. There's no way they could love us for who we really are" she was quiet and sad. "Why can't they?" I asked her, wondering why no one could love this girl. She was mad now "BECAUSE WE LOOK LIKE THIS!" she blurted before being lit in a green flame a second time. After it disipated there was a black and green chitin-like creature left in it's place. She closed her eyes and started sobbing quietly "No pony could love anything about us! We look gross to them! They see us as lying, manipulating, evil bugs!"

She continued to sob quietly, it was the only sound in the quiet room. "OK then how about this" She looked up at me confused, tears in her eyes but no longer sobbing "First thing first you need a new name" Now everyone was confused. "I don't under-" I put my hoof in her mouth "That name is too long, pick another" She nodded and I took my hoof out of her mouth. "My codename was whisper" I thought about it "Nah, that won't work" She looked confused. "Oh I know. How about Onyx, that's fitting" I gave her the suggestion. She nodded slowly. "I guess that will work, but why?" I laughed. "what is your plan?" Asked Luna. I smiled devishly. I over dramatically pointed at the newly named onyx. "Onyx?!" She just looked confused "Y-yes?" I cleared my throat, still pointing at onyx. "Will you be my marefriend?"

"WHAT!?" Said the three simultaneously. Shock as well as every word for confused showed clearly on their faces. Their mouths all open like they wanted to say something but we're unable to. "But w-why?" Onyx managed to squeak out."Isn't it obvious?" I asked them. They all shook their heads slowly, faces still shocked. "Well you say everyone sees you as manipulating, lying, bugs right?" I asked. Onyx . She nodded sadly. "Well then prove them wrong!, prove to everypony Changelings are more than pests, prove that you can love and be loved! Prove you can do anything they can and more!" I walked over and placed my front hooves on her shoulders.

I leaned in close "Prove that you can do this" I went in for a kiss "wait! Don-" I interpret her with a kiss to the lips. I held my lips to hers for a few seconds, not taking it too far though. When I pulled away I said "That wasn't so bad now was it" She shook her head ."It wasn't but that's not the problem. I -" I put my hoof to her mouth to interpret her. "Let me guess you coated your lips in some kind of knockout poison so you could capture me easier?" She blushed with a shocked expression "Y-yes but how did you know" I felt my body start to feel light "Oh you know just a feeli-" I stopped abruptly when all of a sudden there were 2 onyx's in front of me. "Are-are you alright" I started to feel woozy "Oh I'm fiiine you need not wor-" My body locked up and I fell to the ground. Onyx said something in a panicked tone, I didn't understand what it was though. Then I realized something important. "I need a shower" I mumbled before losing consciousness.

 **How was it? Good bad? Meh? Without a beta reader I don't really have any of my mistakes fixed. Anyways hope you enjoyed please leave a review and C U LATER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, dear readers. It is I, Arkraith. Here's chapter 9. This chapter is more of a filler, answering questions and opening up directions for the story's future. Also, if anyone has any suggestions for where this story could possibly go or a side Story to the main one, please leave a review**

*ALDRIN POV *

I was sitting in my chair waiting for news of my brother. It had only been around a day and I was excited to hear of whisper's succes . I heard a knock on the door "Come in!" I called, jumping up excitedly. It was a hesitant looking Damien . "Hello damien! Do you have news of my brother?" He nodded solemnly. "What's wrong? What happened?" I was really upset at his mood. "It's not very good I must say" Damien walked in while talking. "You may want to sit down for this" He was trying to calm me. Reluctantly I sat down. "Please tell me my brother is alright!" I was starting to panic at the possibilities. "I will, you just have to CALM DOWN first" I did as told, though slowly, trying to calm my heart rate and breathing.

After a good while I was successful. "OK please tell me now" He nodded "Our scouts reported whisper successfully made contact with arkraith. She was about to apply the knockoutaphine (A/N I tried to find a real drug that knocked out people and could be applied to lips but was unable to find anything. My creativeness wasn't the best with this A/N) when they were interrupted by Celestia and Luna. They used magic to control whisper and caused her to defect." Damien finished the report and tried to hand me the folder containing the report.

I waved it off "That won't be necessary. We can do one thing though" I had a plan. Damien was listening intently. "Tell xerath to ready the IZXEKFEWEZXIOZAH XKAZBWIXXEK (Interdemensional transmitter), we're going to send a message". He looked at me with a smile "good idea, what should it say?" I thought about it "Tell him his name is Lance kaiser and he can trust us. Tell him not to tell a none about us and we will continue to message him. But tell him with a little more … convincing tone." He nodded and went to leave. "Also thank you Damien you've always been a good friend" He smiled at this "Happy to be your friend Aldrin" and he left. It always made me happy when he called me that because he's always so formal, making the times he isn't formal a treat. I went to the balcony "We will save you Arkraith, one way or another"

*ARKRAITH'S POV*

I woke up with a start after a very weird dream where I was told my name and that they were trustworthy people that would continue to contact me.I couldn't remember much,like my memories were suppressed. It was not pleasant .

Can I please have a wake up where my head is NOT throbbing. As I woke up i felt something hard and warm on my side. I opened my eyes to find that It was some creature I didn't recognize, or did I? That's right I remember . This is onyx , the lovely little lady who tried to… my mind pulled up a blank.

What did she do again. She stirred in her sleep, starting to wake up. I decided to ask her some questions. "Hey, hey wake up sleeping beauty" I gently poked her side. She groaned before shooting straight up "Who?! Where?!" She said before looking at me and calming down.

"Hiya there sleeping beauty, how was your night?" I asked with a warm smile. She giggled cutely "lovely, with a blanket like you" I pulled her in and hugged her tightly. "I can't remember much before my amazing speech, care to enlighten me?" She looked at me a little guilty and tensed up but relaxed into my arms.

I turned her around so her back was on me. "Well you were affected with some kind of knockout poison that was also meant to erase your memory of the past hour or so, Celestia was able to identify the poison and used a spell to save the important memories before they were erased" I "oooh"d in response.

*ONYX POV* (right after the newly named (but not yet) Lance Kaiser collapses)

I started freaking out. He just HAD to kiss me didn't he, that idiot, and after everything he said. Celestia and Luna were glaring daggers at me "WHAT did you do!?" Celestia was trying to keep her cool. I don't blame her though. No one likes Changelings and for someone like her being so greatly affected by what we did, it makes sense that she'd find any excuse to put me down into the ground … where I belong.

My eyes started to tear up "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM? I SWEAR TO MY PARENTS IF YOU HURT HIM IN AN-" Sick of this bull manure I decided to speak my mind, tears flowing freely down my face now. "SHUT THE F**K UP CELESTIA. IF YOU WANT TO PESTER ME AND BEAT ME TO THE GROUND THAT'S FINE , BUT RIGHT NOW WE HAVE TO HELP HIM" I pointed to the Lord Arkraith. I'm not sure these ponies know exactly who he is but i'd rather not test their knowledge. "CAUSE IF WE DON'T HE WILL LOSE ALL HIS MEMORIES SINCE HE WOKE UP IN PONYVILLE!" Tears were streaming down my face and I was panting.

Celestia and Luna were both stunned by my outburst but quickly gained their bearings. "Y-yes we need to. But we have to know what caused it first, if we don't use the correct spell we could make it worse." I nodded I was still out of breath and my eyes were still blurry. "I used knockoutaphine only enough to coat the lips." They nodded and readied their spells while rushing over to Arkraith.

After a few moments of contact between their horns and his forehead they spoke up "Even with all the memories we can conserve by taking away his memories while knocked out, we still are unable to save everything." Tears started to well up in my eyes again. "Please! I don't care what he forgets as long as he remembers what he told me" I started sobbing quietly. After a few moments Celestia responded "That will work, he will not remember anything else that night except for his speech to you" My face lit up in a smile. I rushed over and gave her a hug "Thank you, Princess Celestia , he said things I thought nopony would ever say to me" I thought to myself 'pre-demon or otherwise' I looked at him before I start to fall asleep.

Luna spoke up "He will be fine in the morning, for now, you should rest too" She lifted Arkraith up and put him on the bed. I nodded and went down to lay next to him. Celestia and Luna started a conversation that I was unable to hear but I was sure it was about me. Soon after Celestia climbed into the bed as well. I gave her a very confused look but before I could ask any questions she answered them "It IS MY bed after all" before I could ask anymore she answered that one too. "It wanted to be near him incase he burst into flames again" I gave an 'oh' expression and after a little while I decided to cuddle up next to my hero. Celestia was sleeping on the other side, thankfully not making contact with Arkraith… i should really find out what he wants to call himself. I sighed into his chest as i fell into a deep slumber.

*ARKRAITH POV* (While knocked out)

I felt weightlessness… that's about it. I couldn't feel anything except my body floating around. After a few minutes i started to get bored. As I thought this I started to hear a voice. It was loud and booming, but not ear deafening. "Hello,sir. You may want to know why you are here, and here being this weightless nothingness" I was about to respond before it so rudely interupted "And before you respond this is a one way message" I mentally face palmed 'of course it is'. The voice continued "I want you to know you can trust me. It's hard to believe but before your amnesia we were very close. Due to unfortunate circumstances I am unable to reach you. I'm here to help you as much as I can from my position. First you need a name"

Wow, he's right. I've gone through all this without even knowing my name. "It shall be Lance kaiser. And secondly I came to warn you of an impending danger. I cannot tell you what but I can say you are going to be in grave danger very soon" Awesome I can't wait, not like I've been in danger this whole time. "That is all for now, I will contact you again and please , lance… try to stop getting knocked out"

Glad to know I have a stalker. I felt my body being pulled from this place and before I could react I was back in my own body and woke with a start, memories of the dream fading.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review on your thoughts. Also if you are confused on the time because he keeps getting knocked out, it's been around 2 days since Arkraith (Now Lance Kaiser) woke up as a pony. And like I've said I've got lots of plans for this. Anyways C U LATER**


End file.
